dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Asteriea
Hei, . Here to send an owl? I promise I'll answer asap. Make sure to sign with four tildes (~), because it makes my life easier and I'll probably reply faster. Dankeschön! note: each archive has 100 headers in it (bc frankly i cba to count the messages *Archive 1 (August 3, 2013 - March 23, 2014) *Archive 2 (March 23, 2014 - January 18, 2015) *Archive 3 (January 18, 2015 - September 26, 2015) Owl for Joaquin One Last Eos Hurrah! OOC: All your Eos chars are invited. Party will last Saturday-Saturday OOC so everyone has a chance to RP! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:02, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Owl for Manon Neuer RE That sounds great! Let me just make her talk bubble first :P Evelyn and Jessie Thanks for sorting her! So, as for the RP, where do you want to RP them? Maybe here? Manon and Eloise Would North Side Diagon Alley? Also that's awesome! Who's your favorite character? LIES "ANYWAY JESSIE LOVES EEKU MORE" LIES LIES LIES LittleRedCrazyHood 23:04, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi. NAP said Keeva'd manage the Magpies, so I updated that. Magpies I updated the blog, with Lilly's permission. I hope that's okay. the velez can we add a twin? aka triplets? Captains Can the adult teams pls have captains? I know having managers defeats the purpose, but idk... captains could be of help to the managers when it comes to calling players into the field/make last minute calls and all. *shrug* Take HSM as an example. :P Pleaaaaase? :firstly: yaaaas~ ik deanie soc was interested? any idea who'd make the last kid? secondly: yAY TY ILY *tacklehugs* Maybe... Evelyn Maersk and GC1? Maybe here? Sure! Julchen Yeah, she's accepted, or, she should be. :) Hi! I was wondering if I could use your Char Page V2? Thanks! Thanks! Hi! Just stumbled upon this and thought you might like to see it. ;) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 02:10, October 5, 2015 (UTC) now thinking if the consent's given for cara to be made, what if there was a legal battle over custody :] yaaas yaaaas For Sera Yay Awards! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:49, October 8, 2015 (UTC) MORE awards! I'm bringing back edit awards!!! You're not too far from the Snape Award! Woot! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:08, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Templates I was wondering if I could please use your more recent page template, by any chance? It's cool if I can't. :) *bleats* I just now realized we've never really done a roleplay before. Anddd I need to go to sleep soon but there should totally be Joaquin/Valentin and/or Joaquin/Rheine roleplay because acquainting/re-acquainting and ARMP. Also I should get around to really making Kila *headdesk* also- I'm going to stop before I flood this owl with too many also's. 13:51, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Jessie and Tilly? exactly what it says on the tin. Hey, Thanks for the welcome! I'm really looking forwards to roleplaying here- so sure, we can rp them together at Hogwarts or they could meet up beforehand or something. And you can just call me Blaze, after my warriors fursona (but tbh I'm not really in that fandom anymore). ohwaitihavenosigyetso --- my talk For Lena Dear Lena Schmidt, Your father, Derrick Schmidt, has been found dead in his German house on June 21st, 2026, from natural causes. RE: Yeah, of course. I was going to just start one, but I didn't know if I should. :p I don't have any preference for when, but probably not right now because she's having an encounter with another character at Madame Malkin's. As for where, it's totally up to you, I'm good with anywhere :) Where you tend a rose, my lad, A thistle cannot grow 14:42, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi~ I was wondering if you could sort Bituin Luna for me? Also, would you like to rp some time? Thanks! Maybe Manon/Eloise or Bituin/Joaquin? Okie! Maybe here? Sure! Hmm...I have no idea tbh. I guess it's up to you? *shrug* Just out of curiousity (and how the rp is going), are they friends? Or just postive acquaintances? Okay~ Among others Evanses! Yes! Jessie and AW. Yes. The house? Or out? Maybe here or here? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 00:42, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Question Hi~ I was wondering if I could use Taylor Swift as a model for the 'Salem Secret Circle'? Thanks! It's totally fine :D Thanks anyways. Template Page I was wondering if I could use your less recent character page template? Late in line... She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head Oh, gosh, sorry for not replying sooner. Yeah, Hogsmeade sounds fine. She's in Ollivander's (Diagon Alley one), but I don't think that place is pretty active right now so she can just be at Hogsmeade xD And.... how about Honeydukes? Where you tend a rose, my lad, A thistle cannot grow 21:43, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Quick question, Am I allowed to use the template you have on Craig's page for Cassandra? It's alright if I can't, I just wanted to know. Where you tend a rose, my lad, A thistle cannot grow 22:41, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thank you! Where you tend a rose, my lad, A thistle cannot grow 00:07, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Joalyn BrOTP Should we rp them at Manila? Bc Celyn very much wants to tackle hug Joaquin rn xD two questions Are we still doing the quadruplets with Deanie? :3 Bc I'm gonna take this weekend to plan and need to know who. Secondly, are you actually gonna use Avalon? x3 :dhfuenskdhfhrhfudjak I think I finally figured out the models? *w* Cedric's Position Cedric Macmillan has been accepted into the Department of Magical Games and Sports! He is now officially the Head of his Department! Congratulations! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:15, October 15, 2015 (UTC) YAAAAAAS Imma go and post first. <3 Hehe You remember when you said that I can use Taylor Swift? Well, just thought I'd let you know that I will be using her apparently...Just thought you should know. If I can't then, let me know? (goshIsuckatwritingowls) the king of dorks aka quentin, is in sorting. pleaaaaase sort him as soon as you can? Dankeeee~ *and then can we rp him and sera?* <3 Squibs Hey Kib! I noticed you left a comment on the Alison Wofsy forum about Squibs being exotic. I don't think that they are? Exotics are chars who have abilities beyond the norm that make them special. With Squibs, it's actually quite the opposite-- taking characteristics away from a char. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:36, October 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Canonically rare, probably. My personal thoughts on that are that since for such a long time, pure-blooded wizards were of an elite status, someone labeled a Squib from such a family was probably hushed up and they were sent away to live with Muggles (because, let's be honest, living as a Squib in the Wizarding World... I still don't see how that would be a sensible life choice?). So my guess is, sort of like how people used to suppress their sexuality to fit in... those who were Squibs were just hush-hushed. So maybe they weren't as uncommon as history suggests? Or maybe I'm making that up. :P So while they might be rare... they really don't have exotic abilities, so for that reason, I don't think we need to consider them exotic. The end. xD Sorry for the ridiculously long owl. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:40, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Auror Cases! We have some new Auror cases! Elvira and Kea are partnered up for this one! Please post with Kea in Renee's office! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:24, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I have a quick question for you whenever you're available :P You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 05:01, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Would you be so kind as to... She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head MORE NICKNAMES Yaaaaas, it's useful so yeah XD uHHHH Моё судно на воздушной подушке полно угрей :D 03:06, October 19, 2015 (UTC)